The Return of Koishi?
by The Sunflower Youkai
Summary: That summary before was fake! Real summary: Yuugi and Parsee go to see their friend Satori, who has been rather depressed after her younger sister, Koishi, left to go explore aboveground Gensokyo. Yet when Koishi shows up as a surprise, the unexpected news she brings could not have been predicted by any of the underground. Rated T for expected swearing and minor yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bridge Princess**

Parsee scoffed as she walked through the streets of the former hell. _How ironic._ She thought. _There I go thinking about my past, and I'm going to that exact same bridge!_ Almost the entire town was destroyed in an earthquake a few centuries ago, and when she was banished to the underground along with other detested youkai, she was surprised to find that it was her old hometown exactly, not a stone out of place. She had taken to pretty much haunting that bridge every day. She was given the nickname "The Bridge Princess" and was said to have murdered many innocent people by tossing them over the side of that bridge.

_I only ever killed two people!_ Parsee remarked. She had almost reached the end of the last building before the bridge. Unlike before, where the bridge was at the end of town and led over the clean(usually) river to a forest, it was now over a river of the blood of the dead, and led to the Place of the Earth Spirits. Although, the palace was still a ways away.

As she approached the bridge, she scowled even though she was actually quite elated. A familiar oni was there waiting for her, and when she saw Parsee, she grinned her way and held up a hand in greeting. Yuugi Hoshiguma. One of the Four Devas of the mountain. The woman who had stopped Parsee's attempted suicide after she murdered her love and his secret girlfriend all those years ago. Yuugi knew Parsee better than anyone else, and that included her feigning of displeasure. Yuugi was a true oni, and oni never tell lies, so Parsee knew all about Yuugi as well. Also, like most oni, Yuugi was very open about her feelings for others.

Usually Yuugi would start off their meeting with a sort of verbal greeting after her hand wave but today Parsee beat her to it.

"How is it that you always get here before me? I even left early this morning. I'm so jealous of you punctuality…." Parsee hissed. She didn't mean to be quite so nasty, but she couldn't help it. She was cursed to be jealous of everything and anything, and to obviously show it. Even though this often led to her hurting other's feelings, she wasn't too bothered by it. It was her punishment for cold-blooded murder, after all.

"Because if you were to beat me here, I wouldn't get to see that cute face you make when you're defeated!" Yuugi exclaimed, grinning. Due to her curse, Parsee had also gained a jaded personality, and wasn't too used to being given compliments, even now. She blushed fiercely.

"You moron… Do you think it makes me happy to hear you say that?" Parsee asked through her blush.

"I can see on your face that it does." Yuugi told her with a sly smile. "Now come on! Let's walk about somewhere!"

"Where?" Parsee asked, knowing full well the oni didn't have any place in mind. _I'm so jealous at how she's so carefree…_

Yuugi suddenly grew quiet. Parsee was worried about her oni friend's sudden silence and moved so she was directly under her to look at her face. To her surprise, Yuugi bent down and kissed her!

"Well, _I_ went to your mouth!" The oni exclaimed playfully. Parsee turned red all the way from her toes to the tips of her rather large ears.

"That's not what I- I mean- I'm so-" Parsee stuttered, unable to finish a sentence for her embarrassment. "Augh! Today's meeting is OFF!"

Parsee ran off, though as soon as she had started she wanted to stop. But it was too late. _I'm so jealous! So jealous she can just do stuff like so easily! Ohhh, I want to be able to do that too, but I can't! ARRRGH! I'm jealous!_

Yuugi stared after Parsee, wondering if she moved too soon. Parsee was sensitive, after all. She would even meet new people without Yuugi having to pressure her. _I hope she doesn't hate me…._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Subterranean Princess**

"Ummmm….." Parsee heard Yuugi call from the other side of her house's door. "Look, I'm sorry if it was too soon, alright? But please come out, Parsee."

Parsee heard the worried tone in he oni's voice. _If I were truthful, I'd run out there and say I didn't mind._ She thought. She got up from her hiding spot, seated behind the cabinet near the door. She slowly slid the door open.

Yuugi was visibly relieved. "Ah… Good. You came out." She said, breaking out into a smile. "I was thinking we might want to visit Satori, she seemed kinda down lately." Yuugi was trying her best not to make Parsee feel uncomfortable, but that only caused her ears to turn red with embarrassment again. _Now, I do feel bad for Satori, with her sister having disappeared suddenly, but she's a mindreader! She'll know what happened before!_

But all she said was, "I'm jealous of you compassion for others."

Yuugi thought she meant that as a compliment and was blushing because of that, so she ignored it. "Let's go, then!" And the tall oni dragged the little youkai back towards the bridge, and to the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

"Ah, miss Yuugi and miss Parsee… Welcome." A very worn-out looking Satori greeted them upon arrival. She had taken most of the work of catering to the abandoned by herself, only letting her pets do the most minimal of work. It was better when she had someone else. "I see you've had a rather good day so far, haven't you?" she said, smiling a little. Parsee's face went scarlet.

"Well, aside from that," Yuugi intervened "How are you doing? You're taking care of your health, right? And what did I tell you last time? It's not "miss" Yuugi! Just call me by my first name."

"I'm trying my best. You don't need to worry about my health, Orin is already diligent about that."

" Mental health, then?"

"Well…" Satori faltered a bit. It's actually surprising how much she's been smiling lately, even if they haven't been the brightest smiles. Right after Koishi left, Satori could barely even function. "I've been better. As long as I don't think of her, I'm okay. The recent visit of those girls helped keep my mind off of her for a while. Now, why don't you two sit down, and I'll make us some tea."

Parsee always felt like she couldn't say anything when she came here. Satori was the sole person who knew exactly what she was thinking when her words did not carry the same message, so they did get along, but she still knew that her curse might make her slip up and say some thing like, "I'm jealous of how well you push on", which might hurt the girl's feelings if said at the wrong time. So she said nothing, hoping Satori would get any message she wants to convey the way she wants to say it. Yuugi understood this, and did all the talking for the two of them.

After Satori came back with the nice-smelling tea, Yuugi decided to ask about another sore subject, probably to get it out of the way. "How has Okuu been?"

Satori's expression turned downcast, though she wasn't as bothered as before. "She's much calmer, but a bit distant." Satori explained. Orin, who was in her "cat-form" on Satori's lap, looked up at her knowingly. "She seems to spend all of her time near the fire, where those goddesses set up their- what did they say it was?- power plant, I believe. I asked, but they told me she didn't have to go there much, just make sure it's safe every so often. Even still, I'm worried."

Satori had laced her fingers together and was stroking her left hand with her right index finger. She hurriedly glanced up. "It's fine, though, I'm sure she just going through a phase, or something! " She said quickly, trying to make her worried friends ease up. She was about to continue speaking when-

"Surprise!" A green-haired little sister emerged from the subconscious of the three youkai(and one cat) present in the room.

**A/N:** Heh heh heh, story changer! Bet you weren't expecting Koishi to pop up! Then again, maybe you were, with all that lead up. Also, I've changed the character tags, so now this should make more sense.

Regardless, I called this one "subterranean princess" in reference to Satori, like "bridge princess" refers to Parsee. I don't think I'll be able to go on for much longer if I had to keep thinking of "princess" titles, though…


End file.
